The Walking Dead (Daryl Dixion's unknown daughter)
by itsbarbara97
Summary: Bailey was alone like she always was... She jumped from foster home to foster home, But now the world belongs to the undead... Aaron and Eric found her and brought her back to Alexandria. Could someone change the emptiness inside her? All copyright belong to the AMC The Walking Dead except my oc.
1. Chapter 1

Bailey was alone like she always was...

She jumped from foster home to foster home,

But now the world belongs to the undead...

Aaron and Eric found her and brought her back to Alexandria. Could someone change the emptiness inside her?

All copyright belong to the AMC The Walking Dead except my oc.

Chapter 1:

Bailey's pov

Walking and Running is all I seemed to be doing. Alone in my own mind making me even less sane than I was before. Having only my head to talk to and no one else which is slowly making me loss my mind and going down father making me loss my sanity. My whole body was aching from all the running my feet was the worse, I just wish I could find some place safe to be, out in this world is hard, fighting the dead is hard, what is even hard is having no one to help you and no safe place. If there was someone out there could I possibly join to save myself from losing my sanity? Would I be able to trust them? I have so many thoughts going through my head that I almost missed the sounds on someone stepping on the fallen branches. Acting quickly I spun around so quickly I thought I would have a whiplash, seeing no one around was rather strange, was I really just imagining the sounds? I couldn't be that far from losing all my sanity was I? maybe I wasn't imagining it maybe there was someone here.

I could feel my body shaking with nerves as I called out "Anyone out there?" I heard the leafs crunching from my left, as I turn my head towards the sound I was face to face with a guy with his hands in the air which probably meant 'I mean no harm' or 'shit I've been caught' either way I pulled my katana out from my back strap, just in cause if it needed to be used. "whoa, I don't mean any harm, I'm Aaron." "that's what they all say" I timidly said back. I don't know what to think of this guy and I'm not taking any chances, now that I think of it he looks to clean to be out here. "I saw you walking and I thought we could talk, I have a community that I would for you to join, if you would like to?" Aaron spoke, "how do I know you're telling the truth" I was still uncertain about him. "I have pictures and my friend can also say the same" Aaron said with certainty. All the information was overloading my brain, so many questions wanted to come and but I had to hold them in. "Friend? where is he? what pictures? even if you have pictures how do I know if its old or not?" I couldn't control my own tongue as all these questions rolled out my mouth.

"Please trust me on this, the community is called Alexandria its safe there, I don't know how long you've been out here alone or what happen to you but please think about it and if you have questions any questions at all I'll answer it to the best of my abilities." Aaron looks so sincere he was tells the truth but what if was a trap to lour me in? if it's true I could give it a shot but I've been out on my own for so long even before the world went to shit, only there would be people, maybe I would be so alone, maybe I wont be an outsider.

"I don't trust you but...I am willing to give it a shot as long as what you told me is true, after all I really need a shower I do smell awful" I said jokingly at the end.

~skip 4 hours to when Bailey is in Alexandria and has had a meeting with Deanna~


	2. Chapter 2

Baileys POV:

I've only been in Alexandria for a while now and so far I can tell its great but it doesn't stop me from feeling so alone still. I was sitting on the porch thinking about what life could be like now behind the walls. However I want to start trying to find my father if he is still alive, who knows maybe he is maybe he isn't guess ill have to find out.

~flashback~

4 year old Bailey

"mummy, mummy please don't let him hit me I'm sorry mummy I will behave I promise, please mummy! no get off me! mummy please! ill be a good girl, I didn't mean to be naughty and that I didn't listen" I screamed kicked trying to get away for my mummy new boyfriend, he isn't very nice he hits me with his fists; with his belt; hot metal rod, with anything he could find or do he would, but I can't call out for help. I was being naughty they say. what did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to be like the other happy kids who gets dolls and nice clothing and have a loving family that love them unconditionally, why was I born to this women who calls herself my mum? I snapped out of my thoughts to my shirt being ripped off me and the clicking of the belt coming undone, I was trying not to cry so much as I knew the beating would only get worse so the only thing I could do being 4 years old was sit there and take hit after hit continuously for the past hour trying to ignoring the pain which was unbearable and I could feel myself losing conciousness to the world of darkness otherwise known as my second home.

~End of flashback~

I was snapped out my thoughts of my past which I was glad that it was over and I can move on from the past but just not in a mentally way only physically I can move on by putting on a fake laugh and smile.

Back to the situation at hand these people look so harmless to the point I wonder if they would be able to survive out in the real world, which actually makes me want to laugh about because they don't know the dangers of what could happen, this place may be safe for now from the walkers but is it safe enough from something more dangerous like the living? it makes me question is they just want to act like there is nothing wrong with the world that they would rather live on false happiness than knowing the dangers that this world comes with. Just because the world end doesn't mean that the world is rid of the evil and no I'm not talking about the walkers I'm actually talking about the living, breath, psychopaths that are still out there and are willing to take anything from anyone, that includes taking a loved one or family or friends from you.

sometime I wish that this was all a nightmare that you could wake up from but this is a nightmare but the only problem is that you'll never wake up from it. This is hell. For now I am grateful to be safe even if its for a little while. I bet you wondering if you'll stay or go but to be honest I don't know, now I'm just back to talk to myself in my head while I could practically feel people staring at me as they walk past thinking I'm crazy. Well I am seeing as I'm asking myself ridiculous things.


	3. Chapter 3

Baileys POV:

~Three months later~

Its been three months and so far things have been good in Alexandria. Aaron and Eric are like my annoying brothers who wont stop nagging at me or trying to see if I'm good every second of the day but I guess that's what it would be like having a loving family. Aaron and Eric have been gone a few days as they are recruiting groups of good people even though I don't think this world has a lot of good.

I decided to go hunting as I had nothing planned for the rest of the day and I would probably be back in time for when Aaron and Eric arrive with or without people. I walked to the armoury to collect a crossbow that I had found during a run, and as a crossbow is quiet I thought why not use it.

~skipping hunting trip~

I was walking around Alexandria trying to find Aaron as I heard he was back and brought back a whole bunch of people back. When I turned down the street towards where Deanna would be I saw Aaron but no Eric. I carried on walking until I reached Aaron "hey Aaron" Aaron looked to me and said "hey Bailey, if your wondering where Eric is then he is in the infirmary. He is fine but he injured his leg on the run. What did you do the last few days?" I must of looked worried and panicked for Eric but that went away when Aaron said that he was fine and basically breathing, dam how much I've missed these goofy ass couple.

"I went out hunting as I had nothing better to do and was bored." I must of sounded bored as Aaron started chuckling, which in turn made me laugh, and no I don't laugh like a little girl I'm talking about a full on laugh that my sides hurt, its not my fault his laugh is contagious. "Dam I've never laughed like this in forever, Jesus your laugh is contagious Aaron, anyway I'm going back home, ill see you later".

As I walked away I felt the stares of the new people, they probably thought I was a lunatic for laughing like an idiot, not like I give a shit and I'm wary of them and I certainly don't trust them. I could practically feel the alerts going through my mind telling me to stay away.

~skip forward to dinner at Aaron's house~

I went to eat at Aaron's and Eric's, which I have done for the last 3 months of being here and that's what made us close, and if you wondering if they know about my past then I am going to have to say yes they do and no it wasn't easy for me to say it. What people say to open up makes the weight lift of your shoulder then yeah they where right.

After saying night to Aaron and Eric and also discussing the new people I had to bid farewell and head to sleep as I was exhausted from the previous events of the day.

A/n:

Hey guys this is my first time writing a fanfic but this story has been going through my mind for a while and I decided why not give writing it out a chance, so here I am writing a fanfic. I will upload as much as I can. And if you have any ideas on what you want in this story let me know and ill add it in the story and a dedication towards you.

thanks for reading even though it might not be the greatest fanfiction of the walking dead you've read.

Barbara


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey POV:

When I woke up, I showered and ate and now I was walking around Alexandria. I could hear people talking as if they weren't scare of anything and like the world wasn't dead, which I guess you could give it to them as they have never been beyond the walls, well if you don't count the runners. "Bailey!" I hear someone call me, turning to the direction of the calls I saw it was Deanna. "Deanna?" "I need you to come with me to see the new group and how they are liking it so far" _really why me?_ I thought." yeah okay" I said. Walking with Deanna was awkward as she tried to get me to talk to her but being me I only gave out short sentences or just nodded my head as if I was really wanting to talk today or even meet the new group. I wonder if they are dangerous or not but I guess the world makes you dangerous and for being out for so long does make you think differently when you not stuck between these walls 24/7. I really need to stop overthinking everything. I didn't even notice that we had reached the house as I was lost in my thoughts.

I was behind Deanna as she knocked on the door, fuck I must look like a scared as bitch to be doing this but I have my reasons. Some guy with ripped sleeves and still looking dirty. "Daryl could you get Rick here I have his uniform here" Deanna spoke to Daryl. Daryl? _why does that name feel familiar? I think I heard that name before from my mother... I am so confused._

"Rick! Get down here Deanna wants you!" dam he could shout. This is so awkward, I am literally wondering why I even said I would come along to this stupid thing anyway. I could feel dirty guy staring at me or if I think about it, it was like he was staring in to me dam soul, pardon my french. "what" I snapped, doesn't this guy have something better to do rather than stare in to peoples souls, I think he needs some Jesus or something to whoop his ass for staring or maybe he needs Satan with all the staring he is doing. *See what I did there haha he needs Jesus or whoop his ass, sorry I had to* " You remind me of someone that I know" "yeah and who would that be?" I questioned. " Sarah Reed" What the hell he knows that stupid bitch? "How do you know my mother?"

"Wait she is your mum, how old are you?" "23" "NO! No way... she would of said... no what, that means your...

my daughter"

*sorry guys for not updating I have been super busy with things at home and its been super stressful but now I am back I will be updating again tomorrow for the new chapter and hope you guys like this story so far.* ~Barbara


End file.
